True Love Remembers: A Percabeth Story Chapter 1
by ImmaTrend
Summary: Percy Jackson returns to Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth Chase is very excited to see her boyfriend for the first time in weeks! Unfortunately, things go wrong for Percy and Annabeth. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I'm so excited! We came in contact with the Roman camp and they have Percy! He's coming back today; I have no idea if he remembers anything. Jason sure doesn't. I'm sitting on Half-Blood Hill with Piper and Jason.

"I hope he remembers me." I said breaking the silence.

"I don't think he would forget you Annabeth. I mean, you've known each other since you were twelve and he's your boyfriend!" Piper reassured me.

"Well, I don't remember crap!" Jason said.

Piper hit him on the arm. "Jason shut up!"

"I'm just being realistic!" he said defending himself.

"SHUT UP THEY"RE HERE!" I said excited. I ran down the hill expecting Percy to give me a big hug or kiss or SOMETHING! But no, I got down there and he was sucking face with some girl with dark brown hair. I felt my heart break into a million pieces. I slipped on my Yankees hat and ran back to my cabin crying.

Percy's POV

I pushed Raina off me. "What do you think you're doing? I told you I have a girlfriend and I LOVE HER!" I screamed. I looked around. Thank gods Annabeth wasn't here to see that. That's when I heard crying and some guy with blonde hair screaming. "Annabeth come back!" She had her invisibility hat on.

"SHIT!" I said and I ran my hand through my hair.

I was so mad.

I turned to Raina. "You see what you did? My girlfriend saw that! She's never going to forgive me!"

"Calm down Percy I didn't see anyone! Even if she did see that means your single now and we can be together." she said moving closer to me.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I LOVE ANNABETH CHASE! AND WE ARE NEVER EVER GOING TO BE TOGETHER!"

"You don't mean that! After she dumps you you'll be crawling back to me begging me to take you." she said with a smirk on her face.

"Yea, that'll happen." I said sarcastically and ran to the Athena cabin. I knocked hard on the door.

"Um, hi who are you?" In front of me was a girl with choppy brown hair she looked around the age of 13.

"I'm Percy Jackson." with that she slammed the door in my face and I knocked again. She slowly opened the door.

"Where's Annabeth?" she glanced behind her.

"I'm Piper, listen Percy, as a daughter of Aphrodite I would love to see you two make up. But, she's just, well, she kinda saw you kiss another girl. She's really upset."

"I have to see her." I said pushing my way past her.

"Annabeth!" I yelled running to her bunk.

She looked up at me tears stained her beautiful face.

"Annabeth talk to me, please." I pleaded taking hold of her hand. She jerked her hand back and rolled over facing the other direction.

"She kissed me Annabeth! I swear on the River Styx! I don't like her! I love YOU and ONLY YOU!"

"I think it's time for you leave," Piper put a hand on my shoulder.

I slowly got up and walked to the door. "I'm sorry wise girl," I said before walking away.

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe he would do this to me. I have to pull myself together I thought standing up and walking towards the mirror. My cheeks were stained with tears, my eyes puffy and red. My hair was tangled and messy. I was a wreck. I washed my face and combed through my hair. I wasn't going to let him see me like this.

"Annabeth are you okay?" Piper asked concerned.

"Never better," I said weakly.

"Where are you going?"

"To the arena. I need to release some anger."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, I-I-I just need some time to think things over."

"You know you're going to have to talk to him sometime."

"No I don't." I said grabbing my knife and leaving my cabin.

I got to the arena and started slashing and stabbing, you know normal camp stuff. I heard someone walking towards me so I out on my Yankees cap.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode Two(:

Annabeth's POV

I got to the arena and started slashing and stabbing, you know normal camp stuff. I heard someone walking towards me so I out on my Yankees cap.

"Dude, everything's going to be fine!" Grover said walking into the area. He was followed by Percy.

"How can everything be fine when Annabeth won't even talk to me anymore? How can everything be fine if she thinks I kissed another girl? How can everything be fine if Annabeth doesn't love me anymore?" he said sitting down and putting his face in his hands.

"Percy, she wouldn't be acting like this if she didn't love you anymore."

Grover was right. He was 100% right! I still loved Percy… with all my heart. And I wanted more than anything to be able to forgive him, but the damage has been done. And I can't forgive him yet. I can't just forget what I saw. I felt like I was going to start sobbing again but I held back my tears and started to leave.

Percy put his hand up. "Shhh, do you hear that?" I winced and stood still, I knew he had heard me.

He stood up and walked right towards me. Our faces were inches away; I could feel his warm breath on my lips. He slowly reached up and took off my hat.

"Annabeth." He said quietly. Oh my gods he had the most amazing eyes. Even though I was EXTRMEMLY mad at him I still felt my knees go weak. We stood there for around 30 seconds and I finally turned on my heels and walked to the dinner pavilion.

"ANNABETH WAIT!" I heard him calling me. He started after me so I put my hat back on and ran to the pavilion.

Percy's POV

I turned around to see Grover right behind me.

"Man, someday I'm gonna burn that hat, I promise."

He laughed. "Don't worry about it let's go to dinner."

So there I sat. Alone at the Poseidon table. Watching Annabeth play with her food. The highlight of my night was when I went to give my offering my hand brushed Annabeth's. Man, I felt like an idiot.

-After Dinner –

I prayed to the gods that Annabeth's cabin mates wouldn't be too hard on me. They all hated me. I took a deep breath and walked to the door. I knocked on the door.

Malcolm, (at the moment the only child of Athena that liked me) answered the door. We did the guy hug. "Hey, Perce how ya been?"

I sighed, "Not too good. Is Annabeth here?"

"You just missed her, she's on the beach."

"Thanks." I said leaving. I had to get Annabeth to talk to me. I walked to the beach, there she was. Her blonde hair was shining even though it was dark outside. I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey." She said very quietly still looking out at the water. I was taken by surprise this was the first thing she had said to me since I got back to CHB.

"Hey." I said back stupidly.

She was still looking out at the water. "Whenever I miss you, this is where I come. I've spent most of my summer right here. This is where I feel safe." Now, this really surprised me. I thought she hated me, but know she was saying she missed me.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry."

She smiled to herself. "I know Percy."

"Will you forgive me then?"

Her smile faded. "I-I don't know Percy."

"But why not?"

"You still kissed her."

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me Annabeth!"

She shook her head as if trying to forget.

I looked her in her stormy grey eyes.

"I love you Annabeth."

"I love you too Seaweed Brain."

"So will you be my girlfriend again?"


	3. Chapter 3

Episode Three(:

Annabeth's POV

"So will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Percy…"

"What?"

"I need some time to think things through. That's all. This whole 'situation' has kinda turned my life upside down."

"But I thought you loved me." He looked at me with those green eyes now filled with hurt.

I felt tears coming to my eyes. "Percy, please. Please don't do this to me. You know I love you more than anything."

He looked away. "I'm sorry. It's just you're my world. You mean everything to me."

I couldn't hold my tears back anymore; I stood up and started back to my cabin. Percy ran after me.

He pulled me into a hug. "Annabeth, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to make you upset."

I just held onto his waist and cried into his chest. He rubbed my back. "Everything's going to be okay Wise girl." I looked up into his beautiful eyes and I couldn't take it anymore. So, I did the natural thing I ran. I ran until I reached Zeus's Fist. I know what you're thinking, why would a daughter of Athena do something so-so stupid? I guess I was just…confused?

Percy's POV

I was left standing on the beach in the pitch black. "What just happened?" I said to myself even though I knew the answer. I had just gotten dumped by the love of my life because some girl I HATE kissed me.

What made this whole thing even worse was the fact that she loved me. I knew she loved me. She JUST told me. I walked back to my cabin. I sat on my bed for the first time since I'd been taken. It felt so good to be back at my favorite spot in the world. But nothing could numb the aching pain I had in my heart.

-Next Morning-

I woke up sighed, camp's gonna suck without Annabeth. Sure lots of girls here liked me. I guess because I 'saved the world' a few times. Annabeth was different. She didn't care what I had done because she did it along side me. I put on some jeans and my orange CHB T-shirt. I ran my fingers through my hair and made my way to breakfast.

Chiron walked over to me. "Hello Percy! Sorry I haven't seen you yet. I had some business that needed to be seen to." He said hugging me.

"Hey…" I said sadly.

"What's wrong Percy?"

"Everything."

I guess he noticed I didn't want to talk about it because he dropped the subject.

"Have you seen Annabeth this morning?"

"Unfortunately, no."

He knit his eyebrows. "Are you two fighting?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Percy, I'm concerned about her."

I started to get worried. "Why?"

"She and Jason were supposed to meet me in my office this morning, but Annabeth never showed up."

"Woe, woe, wait! Who's Jason?"

"Thalia's brother, son of Zeus. He's the one you traded places with."

I nodded living at the roman camp I've heard a lot about Jason.

"So nobody has seen her all day?"

"Not a soul." I left immediately. Annabeth had to be in some kind of danger; she never does anything like this.

I checked her cabin, the stables, the armory, the climbing wall, the arena, the strawberry fields, the amphitheater, the Big House, the Volleyball courts, the arts and crafts building, and the top of Half-Blood Hill. She was nowhere to be found. Then it popped into my head. Zeus's fist!

I quickly ran into the forest and found Zeus's fist. I turned the corner and there lay something I never ever want to see again. Annabeth's lifeless body.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode Four(:

Percy's POV 

I quickly ran into the forest and found Zeus's fist. I turned the corner and there lay something I never ever want to see again. Annabeth's lifeless body.

I ran over to her and checked her pulse. It was faint, barely there, I had to work fast. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the Big House screaming for help.

"Percy, what happened?" Chiron said walking into the infirmary.

"I was looking for her." I gulped, it felt like I was dry swallowing a pill the size of Texas. "She was-she was unconscious at the bottom of Zeus's fist."

"I'm going to get some ambrosia and nectar, you're going to have to take care of her, I have too much work to do."

I nodded and sat down next to Annabeth. I took her hand, she was dying. She needed ambrosia now. Chiron walked in and handed me some ambrosia and sat a glass of nectar next to her bed. I started feeding her. I decided to stop because; even though she dumped me I still don't want her blood to boil and her bones to turn to sand.

Annabeth's eyes slowly opened. "Percy?" she said trying to get back out of bed. I gently pushed her back down.

"Slow down there Wise Girl."

She put her hand on her forehead and looked at me. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I was hoping you would remember. I just found your body."

"Wait, wait, wait! Where did you find my body?"

"At the bottom of Zeus's Fist."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Now I'm going to be out for capture the flag tonight! Damn monsters."

I laughed. "Annabeth you almost died and your concerned about capture the flag?"

She shrugged. "Hey Percy, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

She looked me straight in the eyes. "Why'd you save me?"

"Because I love you." I blurted out without thinking.

Annabeth's POV

I smiled and said, "I'm going to take a nap. Go get a shower Seaweed Brain, you look awful." That was a lie. Percy could never look awful to be honest, he always looked hot. But he looks especially hot after battle when his hair's all messed up.

He sighed, "No, I think I'll stay here."

"Okay." I yawned and rolled over as soon as I shut my eyes I was asleep. I woke up probably two or three hours later. Percy was still sitting beside me.

He smiled. "How you feeling Wise Girl?"

"Okay I guess."

"Are you up for a walk on the beach?"

I smiled, "Definitely!" he helped me up out of my bed and we walk down to the beach. We were walking along the shoreline when Percy grabbed my hand. So they we were walking hand in hand and I couldn't be happier.

"Percy?"

"Yea?"

"Will you take me back?"

He knit his eyebrows, "To the Big House? Why are you feeling sick?"

I laughed, "What I meant, Seaweed Brain, was will you be my boyfriend again?"

A huge smile spread across his face and he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, our lips were inches away. "I've been waiting to hear those words since I got here." Then he kissed me.

I smiled, "I missed kissing you, Percy."

"I bet I missed it more." Our foreheads were touching and I was looking into his amazing eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode Five(:

Percy's POV

To be honest the next few days were kind of a blur. All I know is I spent every minute with Annabeth and I was always happy. Tonight there was going to be a big celebration; fireworks and a dance on the beach. This was practically the biggest dating event that happened at camp. I walked up to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. I was greeted by a scowl from one of Annabeth's sisters.

"Annabeth, it's here to see you!" she screamed inside the cabin.

I know she called me an 'it'. I don't care. I'm used to being tormented by the Athena cabin; most of them openly hated me. Annabeth appeared in the doorway. She looked as beautiful as ever. I was SO lucky. Any guy would kill to be her boyfriend.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She said with a smile.

"Hey Annabeth. I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me tonight."

She giggled, "I'm sorry I can't I'm going with Connor Stoll."

"WHAT!" I screamed angrily.

She was laughing even harder now. "Percy, I'm just kidding of course I'm going with you! I'm your girlfriend Seaweed Brain!"

I felt a rush of relief. "Good! I'll pick you up around six, that in two hours."

She smiled, "Cool." We kissed until one of her siblings started to clear her throat.

Annabeth looked back annoyed. "I'll see you later Percy. Love you!" She gave me a quick peck on the lips and then she went inside her cabin.

Annabeth's POV

I looked in the mirror. I have no idea why Percy wants to date me and not one of the prettier girls in the Aphrodite cabin. It was obvious he could get any girl he wanted. Hades, he could probably get every girl in the Athena cabin, even though they pretend to hate him. I started to comb through my hair. I decided I needed major help so, naturally I turned to Piper. She didn't like to get dressed up but she did have a way of making other people look amazing. I guess it's because she a daughter of Aphrodite.

I knocked on the cabin door and Piper answered. "Hey Annabeth!"

"Hey Piper! Will you help me get ready for the dance?"

"I would love to!"

She starts curling my already curly hair, just to make it look more complete.

"So, has Jason asked you to the dance yet?"

She frowns, "NO! He's been acting really weird since Percy got here and I have no idea why!"

I shrugged, I knew that was weird but I didn't say so. "Maybe he's waiting for the perfect time…"

"Well, if I were him I'd hope the perfect time was coming soon because the dance is in an hour!" she said angrily. Just like clockwork there was a knock on the door.

Piper opened the door and smiled. "Hey Jason! What's up?"

He smiled back, "Nothing, I was just wondering if you would go to the dance with me?"

She smiled huge. "I'd love to!"

"Awesome! I'll see you at six!"

"Okay, bye Jason!"

She shut the door and squealed.

"So do we both have a date tonight?" I asked excited.

"AHHH! FINALY! JASON ASKED ME TO THE DANCE!" Piper had a huge smile on her face.

I laughed. I was really happy for iper; she really likes Jason and has for a long time. "So when can I get dressed?"

"Right now you're done!" she said dabbing on some more lip gloss.

"Awesome, I'm going to go put on a new T-Shirt and-"

Piper cut her off, "NO, NO, NO! You're not wearing a CHB T-shirt to the dance!"

"What? Why not?"

"Because! Percy's your boyfriend and you have to WOW him!"

I sighed, "Fine! I don't have any dresses though!"

She led me to the closet and started pulling out dresses. "Try these on!"

I tried on the first dress and looked in the mirror. It was awful! Piper shook her head. "It's just not you!"

(Here's the link ./_-wTCdv-9EAM/SwDfzORlkeI/AAAAAAAAAcA/3KixGLU_trs/s1600/ugly_prom_)

I tried on the next one. Piper smiled. "Better, much, much, better! But still, no."

(.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/01/2010-top-seller-organza-strapless-beaded-neckline-with-rouched-bodice-and-a-line-skirt-coc)

I tried on the last one and smiled. It was perfect. Piper squealed. "Oh, Annabeth it's perfect! It will look amazing with Percy's eyes!"

(.com/imgres?imgurl=./_&imgrefurl=.it/tag/short%2Bprom%2Bdresses%)

I thanked Piper and walked back to my cabin. I got lots of compliments from my siblings. There was a knock on the door and I answered. "Hey."

His eyes widened. "Uh-uh-uh… you look…wow!"

I looked Percy up and down. He looked, well, hot. His usually messy hair was combed and he was wearing a button down shirt. .

I blushed, "Thanks Percy."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode Six(:

We walked all the way down to fireworks beach and sat down on the dock. Percy leaned in and kissed me. He pulled away.

I smiled to myself. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

He laughed, "I'm the lucky one Wise Girl. Any guy at this camp would kill to have just one date with you, and you're my girlfriend."

I blushed, "Every girl at this camp likes you Percy…"

He smiled, "But the only one I care about is you." Then he kissed me again.

That's when the fireworks started so we pulled away. I leaned my head on Percy's shoulder and he put his arm around my waist. I breathed in his scent. I didn't want to think about it but the thought kept gnawing at my mind, we only had two weeks left. Two weeks until I went back to California. Two weeks until me and Percy were worlds away. I felt hot tears welling up in my eyes. Percy looked down at me and frowned.

"What's wrong Wise Girl?"

I quickly whipped my tears. "Nothing. I was just, you know, thinking."

He squeezed my waist. "Annabeth tell me what's wrong."

I sighed, "I'm just worried. That's all."

"About what?"

"Us."

He looked uncomfortable, "I didn't know there was a problem with us…"

I laughed, "There's not. It's just I only have two weeks left with you, I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

He frowned, "We can talk about this later. The dance is starting, let's go have some fun!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the spot on the beach where we were having the dance. I laughed the whole way there. I love him so much. Chiron greeted us at the entrance.

He smiled, "I knew you two would make up!"

Percy laughed, "Yeah, I thought she'd never forgive me!"

I blushed. Percy and I walked through the door. The music was really loud, and the whole room was filled with screaming demigods. Percy and I jumped right in and started dancing. A slow song came on and Percy wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

"You have the most amazing eyes I have ever seen." I said staring into his gorgeous green eyes.

He smiled, "Why thank you Ms. Chase!"

I leaned my head on his chest and we kept dancing.

"Maybe I can stay in NY! Maybe I can go to Goode with you! I can just stay in a hotel room or something!"

He smiled, "I wish. You should ask your dad if you can stay with us. Mom and Paul love you! That way I can see you whenever I want."

"I'll ask, that would be so great."

He leaned in to kiss me but we were interrupted because someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and immediately recognized the girl.

"THALIA!" I hugged her tight.

She smiled, "I missed you so much Annabeth!"

"What are you doing here?" I said laughing.

"I got a little time off, and I figured I'd spend it at my favorite place, with my favorite people!"

"Hey Thal!" Percy was standing beside me.

She hugged him. "PERCY! I haven't seen you since the war! Where have you been?"

He grinned, "I think somewhere in San Francisco, I'm still a little fuzzy though…"

She laughed, "Where's Jason? I really want to see him!"

"He's with Piper, somewhere…" I said looking around.

"Are they dating now? I knew he had a thing for her!" she said smiling.

"They're not dating. But, I think they will be soon."

She frowned, "He needs to hurry up! She won't wait forever!"

I laughed; I have a feeling she would if that's what it took.

"I've got to go get settled. I'll see you guys later."

"Percy, does she seem a little, I don't know, off to you?"

He shrugged, "Probably just happy to be back. Now where were we?" He smiled and pulled me closer to him. Then he kissed me. Man, he was such a good kisser. I pulled away and put my forehead to his.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

I yawned, "Do you think we can head back? I'm getting tired."

"Of course! You want to stay in my cabin tonight?"

"Yeah." He grabbed my hand and we walked to his cabin. I put on one of Percy's shirts and collapsed on the bed. Percy came and lay down next to me. I put my head on his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you more, Wise Girl."


	7. Chapter 7

Episode Seven(:

Percy's POV

I woke up in the morning with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen sleeping on my chest. There's only one problem; I don't know who she is.

I shook her; she woke up immediately and kissed me. The kiss was amazing. "Good morning Seaweed Brain."

"Um, who are you?"

She looked hurt, "Percy it's me, your girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry but, I don't know you."

She looked annoyed and shoved me as if that would help. "It's Annabeth Seaweed Brain! Annabeth Chase! We've known each other since we were twelve! I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

I backed away, "I've never met you!"

"Ugh! You're so impossible!" She stormed out of the cabin. I have no idea what just happened.

Annabeth's POV

Gods that boy's impossible! I give him another chance and he pretends not to know me! I felt hot tears welling in my eyes. Grover stopped me.

"Woe, Annabeth! What's wrong?" I wiped away my tears.

"Nothing, just talk to Percy! He's being immature!"

"Is everything okay with you guys?"

I let my tears out. "Just talk to him!" I turned and ran to my cabin. I lay on my bed and cried into my pillow. Thank the gods that my siblings were at archery practice.

I heard a knock on my door. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I was crushed. I was crying harder than ever. Why would he hurt me? The door creaked open.

"Annabeth?"

I turned around I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Leave."

"Annabeth, Chiron said that someone slipped something in my food or something. Something to make me forget."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't lie to me Percy Jackson. Everybody here loves you who would try to make you forget?" I stood up from my bed and pushed him out the door before he could say anything. There was banging on the door again. I opened.

"Percy, just, just, leave."

"Annabeth please. Just listen to me."

"Let's both just stop pretending! I know you don't love me!" My eyes were like waterfalls and the more I talked the more I cried.

He stepped back, "You really think I don't love you?"

"Bye, Seaweed Brain." I shut the door and continued to cry.

Percy's POV

I walked to the beach and sat down. I looked up at the sky. "Aphrodite, why me? Why do you make everything so difficult for me! I saved you and you punish me for it?"

A beautiful woman appeared next to me, but she wasn't as pretty as Annabeth. I frowned.

"Hello Percy Jackson!" The goddess said.

"Hi."

"What seems to be the problem here?"

"Someone made me forget about Annabeth and now she's mad at me!"

"Sounds like you really screwed up this time. Annabeth is a strong girl, she won't take that stuff. And mind you, she won't keep waiting for you. You can't keep doing things like this."

"BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I put my face in my hands. I felt like crying, but no matter how sad I was I wasn't going to let the other campers see me cry.

"I know young hero. But, you need to prove that to her not to me."

I shook my head. "How do I get her to talk to me?"

"That's for you to find out! My job would be oh so dull if I told you lovers what to do! Tata! I have business to attend to on Olympus!"

I looked away so I wouldn't see her true godly form. I sighed, "I guess I better go try again." I got up and dusted the sand off my pants. I made the long trek to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. I was greeted by a very, very, angry looking girl.

"Hey Thal. Where's Annabeth?"

"Out."

"But, where?"

"None of your business Seaweed Brain!"

"Hey! It's only okay when Annabeth calls me that!"

"Don't get all sensitive with me Percy! You broke her heart! AGAIN!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I would never hurt her! I love her Thalia! You know that! I've loved her since we were twelve years old! Since before I even knew you!"

"Percy, calm down let's go for a walk."

We started walking to the beach. "She's pissed, I've never seen her this angry."

"I know. Do you know why?"

"Because I couldn't remember her."

"She thinks you're being immature and that you really don't love her. I think she's going to dump you."

"BUT I DO LOVE HER! I WAS BRAIN POISONED OR SOMETHING!"

"You just have to prove to her that you love her."

"I know that, but how?"

"You have to figure that out yourself!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight(:

"UGHH! YOU AND APHRODITE!" I stormed off towards the beach but stopped when I saw a beautiful blonde girl sitting there with her head on her knees. Why would she come here? Does she miss me or something? I walked over and sat beside her fully expecting to be bitch slapped, but she didn't move. She just sat there and listened to the ocean with her eyes closed.

"Uh, hey."

She didn't reply she still didn't look up.

"I love you. You know I love you! And you know I would NEVER purposely do something to hurt you! It kills me to see you upset, and it hurts even worse to know I can't do anything about it because I'm the reason for it. You said earlier that I didn't love you, but I do. I really, really, do, Annabeth!"

There was silence for probably 10 minutes until Annabeth finally started crying. "Annabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She shook her head and pulled her knees up higher to her chin.

"Will you talk to me?"

She just looked out at the ocean and cried more.

She looked down at the sand. "I'm-I'm sorry. I just can't keep doing this Percy."

"Doing what?"

"I just can't be confused all the time. I hate being confused. And this, this is confusing."

"Nothing's confusing Annabeth, you love me and I love you! How confusing is that?"

She sighed, "Percy, it's not that simple. You kissed another girl and that left me heartbroken! Then you pretend not to know me…"

"Please Annabeth. Don't break up with me! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me! You're what makes life worth the struggle! You're the reason I'm still mortal! I love you."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I just, I just need some time to think things over."

She started to get up but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "What can I do to prove I'm not lying to you?"

She squeezed my hand and said, "Bye Percy…" and walked off into the dark sky.

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't think straight. My mind was going a million miles a minute. I didn't know what to do so I prayed to the gods for some guidance. I sat down by the deserted camp fire and a figure appeared next to me. I looked over.

"Hi Mom."

She gave me a huge hug, "Annabeth, darling! How's my favorite daughter?"

I let a few tears fall and my mother's smile faded. "N-Not too good."

She sat down next to me, "What's wrong Annabeth?"

I shook my head, "It's just, Percy and I are fighting and I'm so confused."

She held my hand, "I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

I looked down. "I-I don't know. Maybe, maybe you were right. Poseidon and Athena don't work together."

"Annabeth, you know that I don't exactly approve of your little relationship with this son of Poseidon, but he truly loves you. You can't ask for any more. To leave him would probably be the most foolish thing you could ever do."

I sighed, "Why does my life have to be so complicated?"

"I must leave know Annabeth. Things will work out for the best, I promise."

I looked away and she disappeared with that. I sighed, I'm so lost. I walked back to the Athena cabin. I looked out on the beach and Percy was there, with his head in his hands, crying. My heart started beating fast; I can't really remember Percy ever crying. Well, except for the first time I saw him. I wanted to go over there and comfort him, but I was still mad. Very mad.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine(:

Annabeth's POV

I walked into the Athena cabin and lay down on my bunk. I didn't realize how tired I was until my head hit my pillow and I immediately fell asleep. That night I dreamed of Percy.

In Annabeth's Dream

Its night, Percy is sitting on the beach looking out at the ocean crying. A figure appears seated next to him.

Percy looked over, "Hey dad."

"Percy, what's troubling you?"

"It's, it's, Annabeth."

"What's going on between you too?"

"Well, uh, you know how we were dating?"

"Of course."

"Well, she's really mad at me. Someone put some sort of potion in my food to make me forget about her and she thinks I was just pretending not to know her."

He laughed, "That certainly seems like something you would do."

Percy clenched his fists, "BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

He put his hands on Percy's shoulders, "Son, I know you're upset, and I know you love her but you have to be strong. You'll work things out."

He shook his head and looked down. "I just have a bad feeling about this time."

"I have to leave now Percy. Things will work out I promise."

"Bye dad."

Percy sat back down on the sand, put his face in his hands, and continued crying.

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. I combed through my hair and put on a clean CHB shirt. I made the walk to breakfast with Thalia. Piper was too engrossed with Jason to care about me at the moment. That's fine, I'm happy for her. After giving the offering to the gods I sat down and started eating. I looked over at the Poseidon table and it was completely empty.

Next I had sword practice. Percy just so happens to be the teacher of that class. He showed up 10 minutes late with red puffy eyes and hair matted with sand. He looked… well, depressing.

After he gave our instructions he sat down. I walked over and sat next to him. "Um, hey Percy…"

"Hey Annabeth."

I grabbed his hand and he immediately brightened. "Meet me on the beach after class."

He smiled for the first time in days. "Okay."

After Class

I quickly walked to my cabin and put my hair up in a pony tail. I walked down to the beach and saw Percy standing there skipping rocks.

I laughed, "Hey Percy."

He quickly turned around, "Hey!"

I sat down and he sat next to me. "Listen, I've been thinking."

"Yeah?"

"I over reacted. You didn't do anything wrong, it was my fault."

He smiled wide, "It wasn't your fault you had every right to me mad at me."

"No I didn't."

He laughed and I put my head on his shoulder.

"So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend again?"

"We never broke up Seaweed Brain."

He shrugged, "Well, I just figured since you weren't talking to me that you wanted to break up."

"I'm the daughter of Athena. I don't do stupid things like that."

I kissed him and he deepened it. I was so in love with him he would never know.

I smiled, "Did you miss me?"

He laughed, "I thought I was gonna die without you. I can honestly say those were the worst days of my life."

I smiled, "Did you see your dad last night?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"I kind of dreamed of you last night."

He blushed, "So you saw me…"

I finished him, "Cry? Yeah, I did."

He shook his head, "You must think I'm a wimp!"

I smiled, "I thought it was the sweetest thing I've ever seen."

He blushed more, "I love you Annabeth."

"I love you too Percy."

Percy's POV

YES! THANK THE GODS! YES! Annabeth finally forgave me!

I'm determined not to screw up this time. I may never get another chance with Annabeth. I looked into her stormy grey eyes and she looked into mine. I know I've said this a million times before but, I'm so lucky!

"Percy, I forgot to tell you something!"

"What?"

"My dad signed me up for an all girls boarding school in the city!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I won't be going to Goode but I'll still get to see you a lot!"

I smiled, "That's so great!"

She laughed, "Yeah, we could actually go on a real date!"

"We've been on a real date before!"

"Name one time."

I thought about it and I couldn't think about one time we had a date outside of camp. "I can't think of anything…"

She stuck her tongue out in triumph, "I told you so!"

"Well, we only have a week left of camp so we'll have all the time in the world to go on dates!"

She sighed, "I kind of miss being a year round camper. I mean, I hate leaving."

I nudged her, "We can come visit. Plus you'll have me!" I gave her a cheesy smile.

She smiled, "Of course! I just really miss it every year…"

I kissed her, "Everything will be fine. I promise."

She leaned her head on my shoulder and looked out into the ocean. "I sure hope you're right."

I kissed her head. "I know I'm right Wise Girl."


	10. Chapter 10

Episode ten(:

Percy's POV

"As much as I'd like to sit here all day with a beautiful girl, we have classes."

Annabeth blushed, "Wanna walk me to archery?"

"Of course!" I stood up and helped Annabeth out of the sand. We walked hand in hand to archery class.

I kissed her, "See you at lunch?"

"Can't wait!" and she left with that.

I walked to the stables were I saw a guy about 13 or 14 with sandy blonde hair feeding Blackjack an apple. I walked over to him.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Cool."

"I'm Percy by the way."

He laughed, "I know who you are. I had to listen to Annabeth babble about you all summer. From what I hear you're quite the hero."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Naw, not really… so what's your name?"

"I'm Jason Grace."

"Oh no way! You're Thalia's brother, right?"

"Yeah, she's told me a lot about you."

I laughed, "She's told me a lot about you too."

"So how are things goings with Annabeth?"

I smiled, "Great, everything's great!" I nudged him, "What about you? You're the one I always see Piper with."

He sighed, "Things are okay I guess."

"Have you asked her to be your girlfriend yet?"

"No, not exactly. We have a great friendship and I don't want to ruin it! And what if she doesn't like me like that?"

"I made the same mistake with Annabeth. I should have asked her out when we were 13 but I wasn't sure she liked me. She actually really did, I just wouldn't listen to all the people that told me she did. Piper really likes you, I can tell. Don't make the same mistake I did. I missed out on years I could have been with Annabeth."

He smiled, "Okay, I'm gonna ask her out before capture the flag tonight!"

"Good! Now what do you say we go down to the beach? I don't feel like flying right now!"

He laughed, "Yeah, me neither." We walked down to the beach and sat on the dock.

"So whose side are you on for capture the flag?"

"Ares…"

"I'm always with Athena so I guess we'll be against each other."

"Yeah, I'm just with them because the Aphrodite cabin is."

I laughed, "We gotta stay with our girls!"

With Annabeth-Annabeth's POV

I hit another Bull's eye and turned around to Piper. "Has Jason asked you out yet?"

She sighed and shot an arrow. "No! It's getting annoying! I mean, if he doesn't like me he doesn't need to kiss me!"

I laughed, "I know he likes you, I just don't think he knows you like him."

"Ugh, how dumb can he be?"

I sighed, "I don't know, Percy was the same way! It took him like four years to realize I was in love with him!"

She looked around, "Shhh! Here they come!" She acted all flirty, "Hey Jason!"

"Hey!"

Percy grabbed my hand. "Let's go Wise Girl."

"Where are we going?"

"Let's go up to Thalia's Pine."

"Okay let's go!" We walked up to Thalia's Pine and sat at the bottom. I yawned and put my head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, I didn't sleep too well last night."

He looked concerned. "Why not? Is someone bothering you?"

"I was upset that we were fighting Seaweed Brain!"

He laughed, "Not as upset as I was! I never even left the beach!"

I kissed him, "You're the best boyfriend ever!"

He kissed me, "I could be better!"

I laughed, "Can I sleep in your cabin tonight?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

I hit him in the chest, "That was so cheesy!"

He laughed, "Come on let's go to lunch!"

He helped me up and we walked down to the pavilion. When we got there I saw Piper and Jason beside the entrance flirting it up as always. Then Jason leaned in and kissed Piper. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands around her waist. They pulled away and he whispered something in her ear. Piper smiled and nodded then kissed him again.

"Yes! I didn't think he would actually do it!"

I was confused, "What are you talking about, Percy?"

"I was telling Jason how I regretted losing so much time with you just because I was scared. He told me that he was going to ask Piper out before capture the flag tonight!"

"He asked her out?"

"I guess so!"

"Oh my gods! Finally! Piper's going to be so happy!"


	11. Chapter 11

Episode ten(:

Percy's POV

"As much as I'd like to sit here all day with a beautiful girl, we have classes."

Annabeth blushed, "Wanna walk me to archery?"

"Of course!" I stood up and helped Annabeth out of the sand. We walked hand in hand to archery class.

I kissed her, "See you at lunch?"

"Can't wait!" and she left with that.

I walked to the stables were I saw a guy about 13 or 14 with sandy blonde hair feeding Blackjack an apple. I walked over to him.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Cool."

"I'm Percy by the way."

He laughed, "I know who you are. I had to listen to Annabeth babble about you all summer. From what I hear you're quite the hero."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Naw, not really… so what's your name?"

"I'm Jason Grace."

"Oh no way! You're Thalia's brother, right?"

"Yeah, she's told me a lot about you."

I laughed, "She's told me a lot about you too."

"So how are things goings with Annabeth?"

I smiled, "Great, everything's great!" I nudged him, "What about you? You're the one I always see Piper with."

He sighed, "Things are okay I guess."

"Have you asked her to be your girlfriend yet?"

"No, not exactly. We have a great friendship and I don't want to ruin it! And what if she doesn't like me like that?"

"I made the same mistake with Annabeth. I should have asked her out when we were 13 but I wasn't sure she liked me. She actually really did, I just wouldn't listen to all the people that told me she did. Piper really likes you, I can tell. Don't make the same mistake I did. I missed out on years I could have been with Annabeth."

He smiled, "Okay, I'm gonna ask her out before capture the flag tonight!"

"Good! Now what do you say we go down to the beach? I don't feel like flying right now!"

He laughed, "Yeah, me neither." We walked down to the beach and sat on the dock.

"So whose side are you on for capture the flag?"

"Ares…"

"I'm always with Athena so I guess we'll be against each other."

"Yeah, I'm just with them because the Aphrodite cabin is."

I laughed, "We gotta stay with our girls!"

With Annabeth-Annabeth's POV

I hit another Bull's eye and turned around to Piper. "Has Jason asked you out yet?"

She sighed and shot an arrow. "No! It's getting annoying! I mean, if he doesn't like me he doesn't need to kiss me!"

I laughed, "I know he likes you, I just don't think he knows you like him."

"Ugh, how dumb can he be?"

I sighed, "I don't know, Percy was the same way! It took him like four years to realize I was in love with him!"

She looked around, "Shhh! Here they come!" She acted all flirty, "Hey Jason!"

"Hey!"

Percy grabbed my hand. "Let's go Wise Girl."

"Where are we going?"

"Let's go up to Thalia's Pine."

"Okay let's go!" We walked up to Thalia's Pine and sat at the bottom. I yawned and put my head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, I didn't sleep too well last night."

He looked concerned. "Why not? Is someone bothering you?"

"I was upset that we were fighting Seaweed Brain!"

He laughed, "Not as upset as I was! I never even left the beach!"

I kissed him, "You're the best boyfriend ever!"

He kissed me, "I could be better!"

I laughed, "Can I sleep in your cabin tonight?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

I hit him in the chest, "That was so cheesy!"

He laughed, "Come on let's go to lunch!"

He helped me up and we walked down to the pavilion. When we got there I saw Piper and Jason beside the entrance flirting it up as always. Then Jason leaned in and kissed Piper. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands around her waist. They pulled away and he whispered something in her ear. Piper smiled and nodded then kissed him again.

"Yes! I didn't think he would actually do it!"

I was confused, "What are you talking about, Percy?"

"I was telling Jason how I regretted losing so much time with you just because I was scared. He told me that he was going to ask Piper out before capture the flag tonight!"

"He asked her out?"

"I guess so!"

"Oh my gods! Finally! Piper's going to be so happy!"


	12. Chapter 12

Episode Twelve(:

Percy's POV

Tonight was a huge win for the Athena cabin! I walked over to Annabeth.

"Hey, Wise Girl! How you feeling? You're plan worked perfectly!"

"They always do. And not too hot. Will you take me to your cabin?"

"Sure," I grabbed her hand and we started walking.

"Did you get a lot of action on left flank?"

"Yeah, like the whole Ares cabin came through."

"I knew they would."

"How?"

"Simple, I always put you on right flank. Thinking they could avoid the most dangerous man they chose to go to the left."

"How did you know they caught on to where I was going to be?"

She shrugged, "They seemed to be catching on."

I laughed. I mean I knew Annabeth was smart but even after five years it still surprised me how much she knew about battle and pretty much everything that had to do with anything.

"So are you feeling any better?"

"Worse, I shouldn't have played. I just couldn't help it."

I put my arm around her waist, "I'm sorry babe."

She fell down but I caught her, "Annabeth, are you okay?"

She shook her head with tears rolling down her face. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my cabin. I put her down on my bed and put a blanket around her. "I'll be right back; I'm going to get Chiron."

She grabbed my hand, "Stay with me. He can't do anything for me. I'll have to wait until I can see a normal doctor."

"Annabeth, you're acting crazy! I'll be right back!"

She burst into tears, "Don't leave me Percy! I'm scared!"

I sat down beside her, "Annabeth, why are you scared? You go into battle almost every day! It's just strep throat!"

"I've never been sick before. It just doesn't feel right. I feel like I've been poisoned but there's nothing I can do about it! I don't like it!"

"I'm going to go find you some medicine and you'll be fine. I'll be right back, Wise Girl. I promise."

"Okay…"

I left the cabin. Man she's acting strange! It must have something to do with her fever. I guess sometimes people will get all crazy and weird when they have a high fever. I ran into the Big House and started rummaging through the medicine. I found some to help with strep throat and I sprinted back to my cabin.

"Annabeth, take this." I handed her some pills and a glass of water.

She looked at the pills for a second but reluctantly took them. "Thanks…"

I sat down on my bed and pulled her into my lap. She buried her head in my chest. I kissed her head, "I love you."

"Love you too Percy."

Annabeth's POV

I have no idea what's wrong with me. I was dizzy and cold. I hugged Percy tighter and breathed in his scent. I was moving to the city but it was going to be crazy not being with him every day. "Percy?"

"Mmhm?"

"I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Annabeth. We'll see each other a lot though…"

"A lot isn't enough…"

He kissed me, "I know."

I lay down in bed and pulled the blankets up around me. I was still freezing.

"Are you cold, Wise Girl?"

I nodded. He went to his drawer and threw me a big sweat shirt that said _Περσέας__Τζάκσον Γιος__του Ποσειδώνα. (_Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon.) I laughed, "Where on earth did you get this?"

He smiled, "My dad gave it to me. It doesn't do anything special but I love it."

I slipped it on and put my head on Percy's pillow. "I'm going to take a nap is that okay?"

"Yeah! Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Only if you want to, you don't have to."

He crawled into bed next to me and said, "I want to be with you as much as possible." I put my head on his chest and fell asleep to the steady beat of his heart.

Percy's POV

I watched Annabeth sleep. Man, she was beautiful. I don't want to think that I only have one week left until camp's over. I'm going to miss everything so much. I finally fell asleep.

I was awoken hours later by Thalia. "Where have you two been? You guys slept through dinner!"

I tried to quiet her, "Shh! Thalia, Annabeth's sick!"

"Sorry… well anyway, I came here to ask if my brother is officially dating Piper now. I haven't seen him since this morning!"

I smiled, "Yeah, he asked out Piper right before lunch today."

"Yes! Finally!"

Annabeth woke up and rubbed her eyes, "Oh, hey Tha."

"Hey Annabeth, how you feeling?"

"Better than before."

She smiled, "Well, I have to go now! You two love birds don't get into any trouble!"

I laughed, "Don't worry."

Annabeth yawned, "I'm gonna go back to sleep, I'm really tired!"

I kissed her, "Goodnight, I love you!"

"Love you too!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen(:

Annabeth's POV

I woke up with Percy's arms around me. I felt so much better. I kissed Percy and he woke up.

"Morning beautiful!"

I laughed, "Good morning!"

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A lot better!"

He smiled, "Good, because I want to go swimming!"

"Okay, I'll meet you on the beach in ten minutes."

He kissed me, "But I don't want you to leave!"

I laughed and made my way to the door, "Love you Seaweed Brain!"

"Love more Wise Girl!"

I walked into my cabin and changed into my bathing suit. I went to my mirror and pulled my curly hair into a ponytail. I slipped on some shorts over my bikini bottoms and walked down to the beach. I saw Percy standing on the dock making whirlpools in the water. He turned around and waved, my heart skipped a beat. He has a six pack and the most gorgeous face you have ever seen and he was all mine.

Percy's POV

I turned around and Annabeth was walking towards me. I waved stupidly. Man she's so beautiful, and hot, and everything a guy could ever want. She was wearing a red bikini and some cutoff jean shorts.

"Hey."

She kissed me and giggled, "Hey."

She took off her jeans and I picked her up.

She laughed and hit my back, "Percy put me down!"

"Oh, I'll put you down."

"No! Don't throw me in the w-"

I threw her in the water and laughed, "Too late!"

I waited and waited but she never came up. I called her name and still no response. I got worried and jumped in after her. I found her holding her breath and grinning ear to ear. I made an air bubble around us.

"Annabeth, don't do that!"

She stuck her tongue out, "That's what you get for throwing me in the water!"

I kissed her, "Sorry."

She put her forehead against mine, "It's okay."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, "So what do you want to do today Wise Girl?"

She hugged me tight, "Stay right here with you!"

I laughed, "I'm good with that."

I sat down and she sat in my lap, "So how are things in the Athena cabin?"

She sighed, "You know, the normal… Everyone besides Malcolm is trying to talk me into dumping you."

I laughed, "Your siblings make me feel so loved!"

She kissed me, "You know I would never break up with you!"

I shrugged, "I don't know, you've done it before…"

She held up a finger, "One time! And you kissed another girl!"

I laughed and corrected her, "Another girl kissed _me_!"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"So where do you want to go on our first date?"

She laughed, "_First date… _that sounds so weird! On your birthday next week we'll have been dating for a year, and we haven't even gone on a date!"

I kissed her on the cheek, "So we need to make this amazing then!"

"You're right! You need to take me somewhere fancy!"

I laughed, "I know the perfect place! I'll surprise you."

She turned around and kissed me, "Good."

Annabeth's POV

I lay down on the ocean floor and watched the waves roll peacefully. Percy lay down next to me and grabbed my hand. "Percy, I don't want to leave."

"What do you mean?"

I felt tears forming in my eyes, "It was just so hard not to be here last year… I don't know if I can do it again."

He looked me in the eyes, "So you're not moving to the city?"

I shook my head, "I-I-I'm going."

He squeezed my hand, "You know I'll be there for you whenever you need me!"

"I know." I smiled, "That's what makes you amazing."

He kissed me, "Let's go see Jason!"

I laughed, "How'd you guys get so close?"

He stood up in the bubble and helped me up, "I'm not sure. He's really cool though!"

"Do you know if he's staying at Camp Half Blood?" I asked him as we floated towards the surface.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "He said he is if Piper is."

"Good, because it would break her heart if he left."

We reached the surface and swam to shore. Percy got out not even wet. I however, was soaked. Percy wrapped a towel around me. He walked me to my cabin. I kissed him and he left to get dressed. I walked inside and the rest of my cabin was out and about. I took a shower and put on my CHB shirt and some jean shorts. I blew my hair dry and put it in a ponytail. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Percy came inside and said in a whiny voice, "Annabethhhh hurry up."

I kissed him and grabbed his hand. He looked me in the eyes and said. "Will you marry me someday?"

"Can't wait."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen(:

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I walked hand in hand to the Aphrodite Cabin where we found Jason and Piper sitting on the porch.

I waved, "Hey guys!"

Piper waved back, "Hey Annabeth! Hey Percy!"

Jason just stared at Piper. Aw they are so cute!

Jason snapped out of his trance, "Oh, hey guys!"

I laughed, "Hey. What are you guys doing today?"

Piper took Jason's hand and smiled, "He's taking me to see a movie!"

I hit Percy's chest playfully.

"Ow! What?"

"How come you never do stuff like that for me?"

He kissed my cheek, "Because we're always here."

We told Piper and Jason goodbye and walked to Percy's cabin. There was a note on the door saying we had two days to tell Chiron if we're saying year round or else we will be eaten by cleaning Harpies. This made me extremely sad and Percy seemed to notice.

"You okay babe?"

I nodded, "Yeah, of course. I just can't believe we only have two days left of camp."

"I know, it sucks."

I grabbed his hand, "Promise me you won't move on?"

He kissed me, "Promise."

Two Days Later-Percy's POV

I woke up early Friday morning which was strange. I'm not the kind of person to wake up early, but I had to today. It was the day we had to leave for the city. I gently kissed Annabeth's forehead and she woke up.

"Hey Wise Girl."

"Hey." Annabeth was really sad, I could tell. She hated leaving camp more than anything.

I pulled her into a hug, "It's gonna be okay Annabeth."

He nodded into my chest, "I know."

I kissed her and she rolled out of bed. "I'll see you in a few Percy. I'm going to go pack the last of my stuff."

"Don't leave without me."

She gave a half hearted smile and walked out of my cabin. I sat down on my bed and looked around the room. I still have to pack my 'personal belongings' like pictures and letters and stuff like that. I walked outside and sat on the beach putting my feet in the foamy water. I can't believe in 3 hours I'll be sitting in an apartment with Mom and Paul but no Annabeth. It really hurts to think about not having Annabeth with me 24/7 but I wasn't going to let her know that, she's already sad enough.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. I heard a familiar voice from behind me, "Hey stranger."

I turned around, "What are you doing here Raina?"

She put two hands on my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "I think you know, Seaweed Brain."

I stood up. Now this pissed me off! "Don't call me that! Don't you ever call me that! Only Annabeth can call me that!"

She held her hands up in defense, "Calm down."

"I won't calm down! You almost cost me my relationship with Annabeth! Twice! And I'm not willing to let that happened again!"

She got closer to me but I quickly moved away, "Stop."

"I'm not doing anything but being friendly, Percy."

I heard that all too familiar voice behind me, "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"A-Annabeth-"

She just pushed me aside and got in Raina's face, "I thought I made it clear I want you to stay away from my boyfriend."

She pushed Annabeth but it didn't seem to faze her, "Wanna fight Owl Head?"

She pulled out her knife, "Let's go, if you're so tuff!"

She backed away at this, "I don't need to waste my time on you."

Annabeth grinned, "That's what I thought."

She turned back to me, "Annabeth I'm so sorry!"

She looked at me confused, "You didn't kiss her did you?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why are you sorry? You can talk to whoever you want to, I don't own you."

I sighed with relief, "Well, we have one hour left of camp and I have to go finish packing. Wanna help?"

"Sure."

We walked to my cabin and I opened my suitcase. I reached for the minotaur horn that I kept from my first day here. I looked at it and remembered my first time seeing Annabeth. I thought she was a California girl right off of some show on MTV but she's so much more. I then grabbed the letters my mom had sent me and stuffed them in my bag. I picked up the picture of Annabeth and looked at it for a second when Annabeth appeared over my shoulder.

I blushed, "Sorry."

She laughed, "No it's okay but I would rather you have one where I looked better."

I kissed her, "This is my favorite, you look amazing."

We walked up Half Blood Hill, Annabeth holding my hand like it was her only source of life. "I don't want to leave, Percy."

I kissed her forehead and pulled the strap of her suitcase farther up my shoulder, "It's going to be okay Annabeth. I'll come visit you as soon as I get settled to make sure you're okay."

"Promise?"

"I swear on the River Styx."

She sighed, "There's my cab…"

I hugged her tight, I didn't want to let go. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes, "I love you Seaweed Brain, don't you forget that."

I looked into her teary grey eyes, "I love you more Wise Girl."

I kissed her. She pulled away and I wiped a tear running down her cheek. She whispered, "Bye." And got in. She was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Episode fifteen(:

Percy's POV

I got out of my cab and was immediately bombarded by hugs from my mom. Paul wasn't far behind.

He shook my hand, "Good to see you Percy."

"You too."

My mom cupped my face in her hands, "I've been so worried about you Percy!"

I shrugged her off, "I'm fine Mom, really."

"How's Annabeth honey?"

Paul raised an eyebrow and I'm sure I blushed, "She's fine. She's going to McCauley's Girls School here in the city."

My mom clapped her hands together, "Oh sweetie that's wonderful!"

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm gonna go unpack." 

I ran up to my room, being without Annabeth was killing me. Nothing could hurt worse than seeing her leave. I lay down on my bed and sighed. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep it had been a long day.

Annabeth's POV

I walked into my new room and was greeted by a friendly smile, "Hey, I'm Parvati."

I smiled back, "Annabeth. So where are you from?"

"San Francisco!"

"Oh no way! Me too!"

She laughed, "That's so cool! So do you want to go grab some dinner in the city? I'm starved."

I shrugged, "Yeah sure."

We caught a cab and went to a pizza place. I really like Parvati! She's really sweet and smart.

She threw out a question randomly, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I smiled, "Yeah, his name's Percy."

She laughed, "Ooo a Greek boy, I bet he's hot. Is he?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he really is. I want you to meet him sometime, he lives here."

Her eyes widened, "Well call him then!"

I laughed, "Okay I'll be right back."

I walked outside and to the nearest hose. I dug around in my pocket until I found a gold drachma. "Iris goddess of the Rainbow except my offering." A light started to shimmer. "Percy Jackson, Upper East side New York, NY."

Percy appeared sleeping on his bed. I hated to wake him up but I really want to see him. "Percy?"

He immediately woke up, "Annabeth?"

I laughed, "I'm over here Seaweed Brain."

He rubbed his eyes and walked over, "Sorry. How's school?"

I sighed, "Great so far! I really like my roommate. She wants to meet you. That's kind of why I called."

He ran a hand through his messy hair, "Well where are you?"

"That pizza place beside the ice rink in central park."

He started to put his shoes on, "Alright, I'll be there in a few."

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" He waved a hand and disconnected the message.

I walked back into the restaurant and sat in front of Parvati. "He's coming."

She clapped her hands, "Yay!"

I laughed, "So what about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

She frowned, "Well, no. Not exactly… me and this guy are talking."

"What's his name?"

She ate a bite of pizza, "Justin, he lives in the city too."

"Why hasn't he asked you out yet? You're so pretty!"

She laughed, "Thanks, but I don't know."

I glanced up and met familiar green eyes. Percy came and sat down next me. He kissed me, "Hey."

"Hey Percy, this is Parvati. She's my new roommate."

They shook hands, "Nice to meet you Parvati!"

She smiled, "You too!"

Percy took my hand, "So how do you like your school?"

Parvati and I glanced at each other, "Well, you know… it's school."

….The Next Day…

Percy's POV

I woke up to my alarm clock and the smell of pancakes. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. There was absolutely nothing I hated more than the first day of school. I hope my mom knows how much I love her, because if I didn't me and Annabeth would be back at camp right now. I looked in the mirror. My hair was a knotted mess and I had serious bags under my eyes. Who cares, though? I don't need to impress anyone the girl I love loves my messy hair. I pulled on a pair of jeans and put a t-shirt on.

I walked into the kitchen and my mom greeted me with a warm smile as always, "Morning sweetheart!"

I took a bite of a pancake and said with a full mouth, "Morning."

Annabeth's POV

I woke up bright and early. Today was the last day of my summer break and I really wanted to make it count. Percy's school had already started so I'm not sure what to do. Me and Percy are going on our first real date tonight! I'm so excited!

Parvati threw a pillow at my head, "Morning Annabeth!"

I laughed and threw the pillow back at her, "Morning Parv!"

I got out o bed and instinctively put on a CHB. I quickly realized and changed. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail. I wonder what Percy's doing right now.


End file.
